1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a rapid assembly and disassembly lamp shade structure in which a bottom ring has extending consecutively from the center to its circumference slide rods and, furthermore, the slide rods have disposed on them coupling rings capable of traveling back and forth, and the bottom ends of the frame member brace rods are punched into fastening sections, the structural features providing for the riveted conjoinment of the frame member fastening sections to coupling ring hinge tabs; capable of traveling reciprocally along the slide rods, the coupling rings maintain the top ring and the bottom ring in a reinforced open state or are folded down such that the top and bottom rings are brought against each other into an closed state, as such, the invention herein achieves rapid assembly and disassembly and, furthermore, a reduction in material storage area that effectively lowers shipping costs.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lamp shade 6, referring to FIG. 7, typically has its frame member permanently fixed between the top ring and the bottom ring to form a lamp shade structure; however, such structures are imperfect in that since the conventional lamp shade 6 is a structural entity of an unyielding shape, when it is packaged in a carton, the lamp shade 6 cannot be forcefully diminished in size and no reduction in large volume storage area is possible, which leads to a proportional increase in product shipping costs and results in greater overhead.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a rapid assembly and disassembly lamp shade structure comprised of a top ring, a bottom ring, and frame members propped between the top ring and the bottom ring; the said bottom ring has aligned with the top ring support rod positions and extending from the center to its circumference slide rods and, furthermore, coupling rings capable of traveling back and forth along the slide rods are ensleeved onto the slide rods; each coupling ring has projecting upward a hinge tab with a through-hole formed in it, the bottom ends of the paired brace rods of the frame members are punched into a flat shape and, furthermore, the fastening sections have an insertion hole formed in the center, thereby providing for riveted conjoinment of the frame member fastening sections to the coupling ring hinge tabs; capable of traveling reciprocally along the slide rods, the coupling rings maintain the top ring and the bottom ring in a reinforced open state or are folded down such that the top and bottom rings are brought against each other into a closed state; as such, the invention herein achieves rapid assembly and disassembly and, furthermore, a reduction in material storage area that effectively lowers shipping costs.